vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (The Dark Knight Returns)
Summary The Joker is one of the main antagonists of Frank Miller's 1986 critically acclaimed Batman: The Dark Knight Returns comic book miniseries, a posthumous antagonist on its 2002 sequel miniseries The Dark Knight Strikes Again and the main antagonist on the 2008 prequel series All-Star Batman & Robin, the Boy Wonder. Like in most incarnations, The Joker is a psychopathic mass murderer who is Batman's archenemy. Following Batman's retire, he gets confined to Arkham Asylum and is left in a catatonic state, but when Batman returns ten years later, he comes back as well for a final showdown with the Dark Knight. He is also a major antagonist in the 2012-2013 animated film adaptation of The Dark Knight Returns. Essentially, The Joker serves as a minor character in Part 1 and later becomes the main antagonist in the first half of Part 2. He was voiced by Michael Emerson, who also portrayed Benjamin Linus in Lost, Zep Hindle in Saw and Cayden James in Arrow. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Unknown real name, The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime Origin: The Dark Knight Returns Gender: Male Age: In his 60s Classification: Criminal Mastermind, Psychopath, Batman's Archenemy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Manipulator, Preparation, Extreme Pain Tolerance (Easily whistood a Batarang lodged in his right eye and continued to fight Batman without difficulties), Death Manipulation (With his Joker Venom), Gas Manipulation (With Joker Gas), Mind Control (With his lipstick, was able to control Selina Kyle with it and later brainwashed one of her escortgirls in the same manner) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is comparable to Batman even if he's slightly weaker than him and fought evenly with him. Stronger than policemen and is able to knock out and harm normal humans with a punch) Speed: Supersonic (Roughly comparable to Batman. Killed a policeman before he could react) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can harm the likes of Batman) Durability: Small Building level (Whistood many punches from Batman. Was still fighting while having a Batarang lodged in his right eye and did so without difficulties) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher via firearms Standard Equipment: Guns, Knives, Joker Gas, Mind Control-lipstick Intelligence: Genius. The Joker is immensly intelligent, being dangerously manipulative and extremely gifted at setting up complex plans. He was able to pretend he felt remorse for his actions and was only a victim of Batman's own obsession while in fact he was only planning to start again to figt his eternal foe for his sadistic pleasure in a last violent duel. While he was working on his plan to fight Batman, he also ploted to manipulate a senator into declaring nuclear war between the US and the USSR by brainwashing Selina Kyle and one of her escortgirls. In the end, the Joker finally made Batman lose control, making him so angry during their final battle than he nearly broke the clown's neck and he eventually ended up killing himself, succeding into ruining Batman's reputation and his image by tricking the world into thinking that the hero really did cross the line. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations that would have killed normal human beings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Death Users Category:Gas Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Clowns Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:DC Comics